Edmond (LoH)
Edmond is a Grand Mage, and master to the mages Tabitha and Gareth. Unlike his rambunctious apprentices, he is much more calm and wise; possibly attributed to his 100+ years of age. Edmond will aid the farmer in the quest to restore the lighthouse, as well as serve as a peacemaker when Tabitha and Gareth get up to their antics. Schedule Gifts "How did you know I wanted it? You must be a mind reader. I'm not sure how to express this is words... May I hug you?" - Loves "Ah, this is nice. Thank you." - Likes I'm sorry... But this isn't quite to my liking. - Hates 'Note Events' Note Event 1 *Beacon Town / Any Time / Any Weather Tabitha and Gareth are there bickering. After a bit, Edmond shows up and, after more arguing/conversation, the two apprentices leave. Edmond comments about how they've calmed down. * They're quite entertaining. | + FP (Best answer) Edmond agrees with your character. * They're always causing trouble. Edmond apologizes on their behalf but states that it would be quite without them around. * You seem happy about it. | + FP ---- Note Event 2 *LightHouse Outlook / Any Time / Any Weather Enter the Lighthouse Outlook to find Edmond in a conversation with Jeanne. He seems to be wanting to ask her something, but decides against it. You'll arrive on scene and Edmond will confide in you. Eventually however, he reaches a point where he has something he wishes to share, but asks you to wait until a later date for him to talk with you about it, after which you'll be given the opportunity to respond. * When's that going to be? | +FP * Okay. | +FP (Best Answer) * You don't have to tell me. ---- Note Event 3 *Harvest Goddess Spring / 6:00 am - 7:00 pm / Any Weather You walk into the spring to finf Edmond and the Harvest Goddess conversing. It starts with talk of their friendship and eventually turns to the subject of eternal life, where they ask your opinion on the matter. * That sounds scary to me. | +FP (Best Answer) * I don't think I can handle that. * Maybe if someone were with me... ---- Note Event 4 *Exiting the mine / 5 pm - 9 pm / Any Weather ---- Note Event 5|} 'Requests' 'Edmond´s Toils 2 - ' "Magic users have taken a role as doctors since ancient times. Food, in other words, crops, are a vital part of health. Therefore, my research." 'Edmond´s Toils 3 - ' "Interesting. I grow my own crops for research, but yours clearly taste better. I must look into this... May I request some Green Pepper next?" 'Edmond´s Toils 4 - ' "I saw you the other day, joyfully tending your farm. Not as efficient, but perhaps... I must know more. Please, bring me corn." 'Edmond´s Toils 5 - ' "From what you're taught me, I took a different perspective, which lead me to a new idea. Now, do you have time to get me Carrots?" 'Edmond´s Toils 6 - ' "I've achieved a boost in medicinal potency, but at the cost of taste. This will not do as a meal. Can you Provide me with your crops again?" 'Edmond´s Toils 7 - ' "Greenery has returned with the lighthouse. An accomplishment only you could attain. So I ask again, may I request help with my research?" 'Edmond´s Toils 8 - ' "The Harvest Goddess says the difference in taste is in the love. But she may have a point. I know you are capable. May I ask for Orange Peppers?" 'Edmond´s Toils 9 -' "Even I have difficulty growing it, but you simply followed through. I will now cross our crops without the use of magic. Will you help me?" 'Edmond´s Toils 10 -' "The experiment went according to plan, but that method takes time. I suppose it's fitting for me... May I ask for San Marzano Seeds next?" 'Edmond´s Summer Toils 1 -' "I have a small request. Jeanne told me there's a crop I can use for medicine, and wondered if by chance you had any Brown Carrots." Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Bachelors